free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Impressions
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #dfc6e6 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Coming Soooon!! |next = Ashita e no Last Race |current track = Beautiful Impressions }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Noi Youji |arrangement = Noi Youji |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki |tracks = |price = |length = 5:03 |episodes = }} Beautiful Impressions is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki. It is performed by Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = First time　飛び込んだ水の底には沈みかけのmind フッと掬いあげられた浮遊感が映すinnocence それは何故正解の前触れと　素直に信じられるほど 今もここで泳ぐ理由をくれた 繋いで強くなる　線上に感じる絆 悩んで乗り越えて　本当の仲間になれたから 真っ直ぐさらけ出す　弱ささえ次の勇気 それぞれの未来が 美しく羽ばたくイメージに思いを馳せて・・・ 深く鮮やかに描き出せる　永遠のimpressions どんな景色がこれから僕らを驚かせたって 全部受け取ることに意味があると気づいたんだ これまでの出会いが示してる　数えきれない必然 送り出すその日も笑顔でいよう 渡して強くなる　瞬間に感じる絆 集まるこの場所で　新しい自分になれたから 迷わず憧れた　存在は絶大な勇気 大丈夫、未来は　もどかしさの先で未知数に自由なまま 渡して強くなる　瞬間に感じる絆 集まるこの場所で　新しい自分になれたんだ 繋いで強くなる　線上に感じる絆 悩んで乗り越えて　本当の仲間になれたから 真っ直ぐさらけ出す　弱ささえ次の勇気 それぞれの未来が 美しく羽ばたくイメージに思いを馳せて・・・ 深く鮮やかに描き出せる　永遠のimpressions |-| Rōmaji = First time tobi konda mizu no soko ni wa shizumi kake no mind futto sukui agerareta fuyuukan ga utsusu innocence sore wa naze seikai no maebure to sunao ni shinjirareru hodo ima mo koko de oyogu riyuu wo kureta tsunaide tsuyoku naru senjou ni kanjiru kizuna nayande nori koete hontou no nakama ni nareta kara massugu sarake dasu yowasa sae tsugi no yuuki sorezore no mirai ga utsukushiku habataku IMEEJI ni omoi wo hasete… fukaku azayaka ni egaki daseru eien no impressions donna keshiki ga kore kara bokura wo odorokasetatte zenbu uke toru koto ni imi ga aru to kizuitanda kore made no deai ga shimeshiteru kazoe kirenai hitsuzen okuri dasu sono hi mo egao de iyou The bonds I feel in the moment when strength was found from relinquishment atsumaru kono basho de atarashii jibun ni nareta kara mayowazu akogareta sonzai wa zetsudai na yuuki daijoubu, mirai wa modokashisa no saki de michisuu ni jiyuu na mama watashite tsuyoku naru shunkan ni kanjiru kizuna atsumaru kono basho de atarashii jibun ni naretanda tsunaide tsuyoku naru senjou ni kanjiru kizuna nayande nori koete hontou no nakama ni nareta kara massugu sarake dasu yowasa sae tsugi no yuuki sorezore no mirai ga utsukushiku habataku IMEEJI ni omoi wo hasete… Eternal impressions that can be drawn with deep vibranceRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = The first time I plunged into the water’s depths, I had a mind close to sinking The sense of floating from being quickly scooped up reflects its innocence Why I’m honestly able to believe that as a portent that the right choice was made Is because it gave me a reason to swim here even now The bonds I feel from the borderlines that grow stronger by intertwining Are because, by conquering our worries, we became true friends Even weakness that is candidly exposed will become courage for next time Each of our futures Will fly on beautifully, our thoughts riding on our impressions… Eternal impressions that can be drawn with deep vibrance No matter what sight takes us by surprise from here I now realize that there is meaning in accepting everything The encounters that I have made so far demonstrate the numerous inevitabilities Even on the day I watch you leave, I will do so with a smile The bonds I feel in the moment when strength was found from relinquishment Are because, at this place we have gathered, I could become a new me The one who I admired continuously is itself, tremendous courage It will be fine. The future that waits ahead of all the frustrations, is countlessly free The bonds I feel in the moment when strength was found from relinquishment Are because, at this place we have gathered, I became a new me The bonds I feel from the borderlines that grow stronger by intertwining Are because, by conquering our worries, we became true friends Even weakness that is candidly exposed will become courage for next time Each of our futures Will fly on beautifully, our thoughts riding on our impressions… Eternal impressions that can be drawn with deep vibrance Videos References Navigation |color2 = #dfc6e6 |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki